The present invention in one of its preferred forms relates to a dry-process apparatus for producing archival microform records from light reflecting hard copy, such as apparatus like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,317 and 4,123,157, but modified so that it can also produce microform records from cathode ray tube face images (hereafter sometimes referred to as CRT images) constituting pages of desired data. The apparatus disclosed in these patents includes an imaging station with a hard copy-receiving platform, and wherein a light image reflected from the hard copy on the platform is reduced to micro-image size and applied to a non-archival dry-process mask-forming film strip which is photo-sensitive to and imaged by the light reflected from the hard copy. The imaged portion of the film strip is developed by heat to provide micro-imaged transparencies therein where the light preferably forms a dark opaque background for transparent data forming portion of the image produced therein. The apparatus also includes an image transferring station wherein the micro-image transparencies produced in the mask-forming film strip are transferred by radiant energy above a certain critical value passing therethrough to an initially opaque archival dry-process microfiche card-forming film which is not very sensitive to hard copy reflected light but is sensitive to and believed transparent without any developing procedure in those regions thereof struck by the radiant energy above the certain critical value. The final image thus produced is a negative of the original hard copy image and has archival properties. Since only the originally dark data portion of the original hard copy image affected the microfiche card-forming film, the film has add-on capabilities. The apparatus disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,157 includes features for enabling a previously partially imaged frame of the microfiche card-forming film to be moved into a projection position where the frame image is projected onto the platform so that an overlay piece of hard copy can be placed on the platform and positioned thereon to transfer data thereon to still unimaged portions of the microfiche frame involved.
It was not initially appreciated that the apparatus as disclosed in the aforesaid patents could be effectively used in recording information fed directly from cathode ray tube images. In the past, microform records have been made from computer data by using a computer data controlled laser beam scanning small areas of a recording film to provide micro-sized characters representing alpha-numeric and other data. However, laser beam scanning equipment designed for this purpose is relatively expensive, and because of OSHA restrictions are not presently useable in business offices and the like. Also, cathode ray tube images where the alpha-numeric data is directly formed by the lighted portions of the cathode ray tube screen have been reduced in size and applied to a film to form microform images thereon. The microform film used did not have add-on capabilities, and there was no particular thought given to the possible advantages of providing alpha-numeric data formed by back-lighted portions of the cathode ray tube screen which form dark alpha-numeric characters or other data.